The messed up encounter
by babygirlxo
Summary: i suck at summaries so you're gonna have to read & see ;) Demi Lovato fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is a Demi Lovato fanfic, all made up in my mind so nothing of it is true.

Not too good at writing fanfics so I hope this one will be okay and that you'll enjoy :)

Stay strong x  
-L 

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Nina, an 18 year old girl with big dreams, way too big for my little self. I work at a bar to save up for music school even though I'm pretty sure I'm never gonna make it. I'm a very self-conscious person. I definitely don't have the type of body girls would be jealous of, I don't have a tight gap, I have curves and most importantly, I have this huge secret that I carry around with me. I was bullied when I was younger and I started cutting, I developed an eating disorder in order to lose weight and become popular. I started skipping meals or throwing up every time I had the chance and in no time, I became anorexic. I became skinny and sick and the bullying became worse instead of getting better. I actually thought that people would accept me better if I lost weight but I guess this only happens to lucky girls..Anyways at one point in my life I was sick of it, my parents were giving me crap about my anorexia instead of helping me, I had no friends at school, I got constantly bullied and well, let's face it, I was nothing more than a burden. Even now. I still remember the day I tried to take my life away, it was the day of my 16th birthday. I found it pointless to continue living this life, a life where nothing good happens, I'm the town's joke, I'm my own misery so I thought I'd finish it off. A simple knife in the heart and the job is done, no more burden for anyone. My family would be free, my classmates would have accomplished what they wanted and I'd be done with all of the pain that I can't erase. I was in the kitchen, alone, holding a yellow knife pointing to my heart with tears flooding down my face. I was on the verge of doing it but then i heard this song on the radio, a song that made me stop whatever I was doing and listen. I'm guessing it was towards the end but the lyrics, they just..I can't explain it, they paralyzed me.

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
And untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah, oh  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah, it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass  
Like I'm made of paper  
Oh Oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper

_**So this is the new single Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, keep listening we have DJ Tiesto coming up next. **_

Who was Demi Lovato? I had never heard of her before but those lyrics are just like magic, they're exactly what I needed to hear, something positive for once, something that gives strength. I needed to listen to it again and again. I layed the knife back at its place and ran to my room, slammed the door and went on Google. I searched for Demi Lovato and so many things came up, her old albums, lyrics, videos of her concerts and a link that said '_**Demi Lovato is out of rehab and shares her story, is recovery** **possible**?'_ I clicked on it and started reading. Wow she had so many issues and I could totally relate to all of them, there was a picture a the bottom, probably her. She looked gorgeous. But the thing that struck me most is that...she recovered and look at her now, she looks flawless, strong and healthy. Would I be able to recover too someday and look healthy? She also made a documentary that I decided to watch before going to sleep. I still remember how much I cried while watching it because she seemed so precious. And that was the reason I didn't go through the suicide, she gave me a reason to live, she gave me the strength to continue fighting and holding on because I guess things get better?

And here I am, two years later, out of the hell hole I studied in, out of the stupid town I lived in, working in a pretty rad bar and living alone. The biggest dream of my life is to actually meet that person who saved my life, the hero I've been cherishing for two years now and to be honest, I'm pessimist. I keep hoping I'll be able to meet her someday and thank her for saving my life but I know I never will...I always go on twitter and see all her concert pictures and stuff and I know that the city I live in is not important so she's never coming here, she never did and never will. Sometimes I feel like such a failure, I know I'll never accomplish anything in my life. But I still dream, imagine what it would be like if I ever did meet her. I imagine it and it's the most beautiful day of my entire life, it's like I'm living on cloud 9. I keep wishing and dreaming, because that's all I can do for now...


	2. Chapter 2

I spent all night long looking at videos and pictures of her latest tour, the Neon Lights Tour. God can she look more perfect? I was so sad and depressed after seeing her retweet and talk to people who met her at her meet & greet, the thing i'll never reach. I fell asleep listening to Warrior.

The next morning, I woke up and started getting dressed for work until my phone started ringing. It was Max, my best friend.

-Hey Max, what's up? Since when are you up this early?

-Thank God you answered your phone, for once! I have amazing news, omg omg omg.

-Why in the world are you fangirling and heeeey, I always answer my phone.

-No you don't. Anyways, you'll never believe this! The radio station Music&Life just annouced a new contest!

-Which is? I answered him on an annoyed tone, he was getting on my nerves, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty impatient, especially when someone claims they have to tell me something and start blabing so much before reaching the subject.

-They have this contest about posted it on twitter. You have to go on their site, write your story,your name, your city and email. They will pick one winner who deserves to meet Demi and they'll send her back an email asking for her contact.

-But she's never coming to our city, so imagine, just IMAGINE I actually win, how will I meet her? I'm not a telepath I can't just plouf appear wherever she is eh.

-I know lemme finish! They will send an email to the person they picked and they will send him or her a plane ticket, with an already paid stay of 5 days in a 5 stars hotel and 5000$ for shopping. Plus all that, the most important part: getting to meet Demi at her concert, so basically getting a VIP ticket with meet & greet, ISN'T IT FABULOUS?

-Omg...but anyways, it's not like I ever win anything. And since when are YOU a Demi fan, you're fangirling more than I am.

-I'm not, I'm fangirling because of this chance for you AND because I'm also more optimistic than you are. you don\t have faith in life.

-Meh with all I went through, sue me for not having that faith.

-Yeah okay you're right but don't give up!

-I'm not giving up I'm just...not putting my hopes up, again.

-Okay, anyways promise me you'll think about it, pleaaaaaseee? For the best best friend anyone can have? Puuuuleeeeasseeeee!

-I promise you I won't do it.

-Woah what why?

-Because I'm promising you I'll do it, I'll send them whatever they need and whatever happens, happens.

-THAT'S MY GIRL AWYEAH I'M SO HAPPY AND PROUD WOOOT.

-Ok babe I gotta go to work now, go back to sleep hahaha.

-Alrighty, my morning hasn't started yet, my bed's waiting for me, good luck at work!

-Thanks!

What was I gonna do? I really wanted to try but ugh, it's so complicated. I thought I'd just go to work and see what happens when I get back.

Yes yes, you're probably wondering how the hell I'm going to work when I work at a bar but believe it or not, I have to go prepare the bar, clean up some things, I also spend a lot of time there because it's calm, there normally is just me and the DJ, Steph. He's one of my really good friends. I help him choose the songs for the night, we jam together, we do karaoke, it's all pretty fun. I like relaxing for a couple of hours before the club starts getting filled out with people.

*6 hours later*

Music is pumping in my ears, I'm dancing back in fourth in the bar, shaking and mixing drinks for the customers. And for some reason, feeling this careless made up my mind. I was gonna do it, I was gonna write it as soon as I got home.

Around 3am, my shift was over and Nathalie took my place. I went straight home, took a shower and went on the radio station's website. They needed my story or why I deserve to meet Demi so I gave it to them, I wrote what Demi did for me and how she saved me, wrote my email, where I'm living and hesitated. I was hesitating, my hand near the Send button. Should I do it or not? Screw it, my tired mind said. I pressed send and drafted far away in some wicked dreams about my future. I was dreaming of being on stage with a huge crowd in front of me, waving back and forth with their lighters, music blasting through my ears, my songs being chanted by the crowd and suddenly I saw a piece of metal, I looked at the guy who was holding it. He had a rictus on his face, pointed the gun towards me and shot.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, i kept screaming and fighting until I woke up in sweat. Omg it was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare...and thankfully, it seemed like I got saved from this nightmare by my ringing phone.

-Hey Max.

-Hey Nina, pleasedonthatemeididntmeantodoitagainstyourwillpleaseforgivemeimsosorry.

-Woaaaaah calm down buddy, repeat slowly because I didn't get any word of that.

-Please don't hate me I didn't mean to do it against your will please forgive me I'm so sorry.

-What in the world did you do Max? You're making me nervous.

- I...

A/N

Cliffhanger! Haha, i'm so tired and I'm supposed to sleep because I have to be working early tomorrow morning and I have so many projects to give in this week so I'll try to update as much as I can, I hope you're enjoying the story!

-L


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family:  
Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;  
text-align: justify;"-I...br /br /-What did you do Max? I have to know what I'm gonna be killing you for!br /br /I heard him swallow and chuckle /br /-I sorta might've happened to um..send..you know uhh..well I euhbr /br /-Max tell me what you did!  
Stop mumbling under your breath and hesitating, just spill it out!br /br /-Okay Nina, I was pretty sure you weren't gonna send that e-mail about your story and why you should meet Demi so I did it myself. br /br /-You WHAT?!br /br /-I wrote your story down and I sent it, also explaining why they should chose nobody other than you. You might not realize this but thi is a real chance! You've dreamt of this moment for so long and now that you actually have some sort of chance you just give up? br /br /-Max..br /br /-No Nina, no, I won't let you do that to yourself, every since you learned that she's not coming to our crappy city, you've been depressed as shit, you stopped smiling as much as you used to, you stopped living life completely.  
You just gave up and that's not the Nina I know, especially considering how this girl has been your idol for years and that she saved your life. You're the one who keeps saying that she's your hero and that you have this huge girl crush on her because she's perfect and all so what the hell are you thinking, I can't believe you were just gonna../p 


	4. Chapter 4

I've been staring at my phone for the past 5 minutes, not bringing myself to open the e-mail. I was a nervous wreck. Ok, 5,4,3,2,1 bam just open it Nina! I peeked at it and read:

_Dear Nina,_  
_your story is inspiring and very emotional, and it also touched us the most. We are very happy to announce that you won the contest and we will be needing your contact information in order to send you your plane ticket and be able to explain the entire thing to are thrilled to be able to accomplish your dream and we hope you will have the best time of your life. It's also amazing how we got another e-mail from a guy named Max, who claimed to be your best friend and bragged about how amazing you are an how you deserved it and we have to admit, his point of you made us even more certain that we chose the right person. Congratulations once again and we hope to hear from you soon. We will be in contact._  
_-The crew._

I was astonished, it was real, it was all happening. I wrote them a little message, thanking them and giving them my contact. How was this happening? I was really gonna meet my idol holy baloney.  
A few hours later, I got another e-mail, giving me all the information. I was gonna go see her perform in New York, where I'll be staying at any 5 star hotel I wanted, also I was gonna spend an entire day with her and the previous day, I was going to meet her with my VIP ticket and watch her perform. And I was gonna spend 5 days in New York with 5000$ to spend, how in the world did I get so lucky? I was officially going to meet her, my savior. I was leaving in 2 days so I had to call my boss and tell him I wouldn't be able to work for the next week. (Yes I do need 2 days to pack, I'm currently a wreck and need time to clear my head out before traveling) And then I needed Max to come over and help me, oh yeah and I totally need to chill and relax because if I stay on this path, I'm gonna end up in a hospital before I even reach New York because of how nervous and excited I was.

Max made his way to my apartment and let himself in. He went over to me and hugged me like never before.

-Nina, I'm so proud of you and happy for you, you have no idea. I can't believe you're finally going to meet her, the girl you've been talking about for 2 entire years, the reason I currently have a best friend. This is all so well-deserved! I need all the details as soon as you get back!

-Woah Max, you're gonna wait until I get back for all the juicy details? Don't you want me to call you?

-Yeah you're right haha, call me every night and tell me all about the glamorous life of 5 days you'll be living with the girl of your dreams being in two of these days ay?

-Yes Max, I promise I will, now if you please just help me packing, I don't know what to bring with me.

-Ahh Nina, Nina, Nina, what would you do without me?

I playfully nudged him before we start packing, he had a great taste in clothes so he chose my outfits and all I did was fold them nicely and put them in my suitcase, this trip was going to be insane, I'm just sad that my best friend won't be a part of it sigh.

After an agonizing wait, the day has finally come, I had received all I needed in the mail and I was headed to the airport with Max. He dropped me off, gave me a very tight hug and started sobbing. I couldn't help myself but smile and kiss him on the cheek, thanking him for all he's done for me. He was truly an amazing friend, I don't know what I would've done without him. I got into the plane, sat down in the comfy seat (yes I was traveling first class) and relaxed. I opened  
up my laptop just to check all my info once again.

1rst day: shopping spree, yay!

2nd day: free day, shopping again probably.

3rd day: Demi's concert, meet & greet. OMG I'M GONNA BE MEETING HER IN 3 DAYS WHAT.

4rth day:Spending the entire day with Demi. I'M GONNA FAINT THIS IS MENTAL.

5th day: Spending time visit places if I wanted to, it was another free day.

I was beyond excited but exhausted as well, since I got the news I won and lef the hospital, I hadn't slept, I wasn't able to, my head kept buzzing and questioning.  
What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't enjoy my company? What if I'm not her type of person she normally hangs out with? What if my story makes me look like a stalker to her? All these ideas kept coming back and they drained me so I fell asleep on the flight. I couldn't be more grateful to be in such comfy seats. A couple of hours later, I got woken up by a lady smiling down at me, she was letting me know we had arrived. Omg, I had arrived.

New York, I was finally going to see you, Demetria, I'm finally gonna meet you. I grinned and made my way out of the airport. Mmmm, the New York breeze hit my face like a whip, it felt amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina POV  
I looked around and saw a man wearing a tuxedo and an ear-piece, looking rather handsome. I had no idea where to go or how to get to my hotel. I was about to start walking in the opposite direction when I heard a faint voice saying: Nina? I looked around and saw that the good looking guy was behind me staring down at me, did he really just say my name? How did he know?

-Yeah, it's me.

-Okay miss, can I see an ID please just to make sure?

-Uh yeah of course.

-Thank you, please right this way miss.

-How did you know my name and where are we going?

-My name's Jo and I'm going to be your driver for the five next days, I was hired by the radio company, at your service miss.

-Oh wow um, okay. Are we going to the hotel?

-If you wish.

-Yes please, I'd like to go freshen up, I'm exhausted.

-Right away miss.

He made me climb into a black Lincoln Navigator, the inside was made of leather and it was beautiful. Wow this was going to be my ride for the next few days, this is like a dream. I got to the hotel, thanked Jo and headed to the front desk where I checked in and got my key. My room was absolutely breath-taking and it was HUGE. I'm in love.

I called Max and we spoke for a while before I decided to get ready and head to Times Square for some shopping, I still had no idea what to wear to Demi's concert and to the day I was going to meet her. I needed something hot and pretty. She was obviously going to look flawless and I had to do my best not to look like a piece of crap next to her, ugh why does she have to be so perfect?

I spent most of my day in Times Square, taking pictures, buying new clothes and well, looking around like the tourist that I was. I looked ridiculous I was laughing mentally at myself. It was close to midnight when I decided to head back to the hotel for a good shower and some sleep, I really needed it, my feet were killing me. I passed by a fast food to get myself something to eat and rushed back to my room. I took a long hot shower, ate and threw myself on the bed. A few minutes later and I was sound asleep, this day had worn me out.

The following day, I woke up startled, not recognizing where I was. Then it all hit me at once, right, the contest, New York, hotel, Demetria..

DEMETRIA,omg it's tomorrow! I'm meeting her tomorrow! I got up and called room service for some breakfast. After, I went to Broadway and bought myself a ticket to the Phantom of the Opera. Boy was I excited to see it. The show starts at 7 so I decided o walk around, go to Central Park and take other pictures before coming back to the show. It was amazing, it was astonished. The show was a success and I was so happy I got the opportunity to watch a Broadway show and not just any, I watched the Phantom of the Opera yay! Excited for the following day, I went back to the hotel and laid in bed, imagining what it would be like to meet her, take a picture with her and watch her performing, she was a magnificent performer. She has such a beautiful live voice and gosh her sexy dance moves that make me want to go on stage and ripe her clothes off. Yes I have a dirty mind when it comes to Demetria ahah. I was so tired but I remembered to call Max and tell him all about my day and start fangirling about the next day, I was going crazy, jumping up and down on the bed. My dream was a few hours ago and I couldn't believe it.

The 3rd day came torturing slowly, I was so anxious. I had never been to a concert before, especially not with a meet& greet, this was a first and I was nervous. I had no idea what to do in my picture but I was really excited to have it. I stayed in bed for a few minutes after I woke up, just to let the news sink in, I was meeting Demi in a few hours. In a few hours, my life would be complete. I stood up and went to take a shower. Once done, I straightened my hair and made my make-up. I was shaking, my nerves were a wreck and well, let's face it, I'm scared as hell. I pulled out all the new clothes I bought and spread them on the bed. I had to chose what to wear and that, my friends, was a different story. That was a story that takes me literally 3 hours before I end it. It's too hard deciding, I wish Max was there to help me. Right, speaking of Max, I facetimed him and he helped me chose my outfit. He also started giving me a rant about what was gonna go down and how I had to behave and not cry, haha easy for him to say, he wasn't the one meeting his hero ay. Or the hottest, most flawlessly perfect, gorgeous, sexy woman on earth so yeah. My reasons are clear. After we hung up, I got dressed, packed my handbag and made my way to the car.

It was happening.

I was headed to Demi Lovato's concert.

I had a VIP ticket.

I was going to meet my idol.

I was going to be able to thank her for saving my life.

I was..yes I was going to do all that.

And most importantly, I was going to see her killing the stage, doing those sexy dance moves and blasting our ears and hearts with her gorgeous voice.

I was in heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

Nina's POV

We finally arrived at the venue and the place was huge, I couldn't believe it was going to be my first concert, my first meet&greet and the first time I meet my hero, I was on cloud 9. It was time for the VIPs to come inside and start preparing for the meet&greet and prepare their questions for the soundcheck and I had absolutely no idea what to ask Demi. She definitely wasn't ready for the meet and greet, she had no idea what to do or where to go, thank God Jo was with me by my side or else I would've gotten lost, no doubt about that. I was actually too scared to run towards the meet and greet room so I waited until all the other Lovatics ran before me and stood in line and I stayed in the back, being the last in line. I could hear her voice and her laugh and it was so cute, I can't even think straight. I was sure she was dressed up like the badass that she was, ready to swoop me off my sweet. Haha sure she is, she has nothing else to do other than to swoop a total idiot she never met off her feet, yes Nina, keep dreaming you dumbass. I often imagined what it would be like to hug her like Selena and Marissa do, or like Maddie and Dallas do, or even like her past boyfriends do. I keep imagining what it would be like to kiss her pink lips, I bet it would be the best kiss anyone could ever have. Shit, I have to stop fantisizing, the girl is freaking straight! I'm straight too, just not when it comes to Demetria Freaking Perfect Lovato.

There were still about 5 in front of me and I didn't dare to look up to where Demi was standing. I was starting to internally freak out terribly, my palms were sweating, my heart started bounding intensly and I had no idea how to make it stop. What if she doesn't like me? What if she notices how freaked out I am? What if she gets disgusted by me? Oh my god, I can't take the picture and meet her, I have to get the hell out of here. I was lost into my thoughts until a hand pushed me forward. I snapped out and looked to the back, seeing Jo pushing me slowly. I turned back around and saw that nobody else was left, I was standing in font of Demi. She looked like a freaking goddess, I stared at her not believing it and I made up my mind, making probably the worse mistake of my life.

I turned my back to Demetria and headed to the back door, not looking where I was going until I collided with a body. I looked back up, noticing that Jo was now standing in front of my face, blocking me from leaving. He and I had talked many times since we met 2 days ago and became quite good friends, he knows how important Demi is to me and he probably thinks he means well but I can't do it, I can' t go through with it. I was pushing Jo backwards, looking at him with pleading eyes and tears threathening to fall from my eyes. And then it happened, I head the angel's voice calling me over.

-Um hi it's your turn sweetie.

I turned around to look at her and saw her pink cheeks, and tiny smile. And then I saw her smile fade when she saw my face and she looked hurt. I mean I understand her a bit, I'm practically crying and running away from her but she doesn't know why, I'm pretty sure she's thinking I was forced to be here and now I don't want to stay here. I gave her a bit of a smile and turned back around to push Jo out of the way.

-The picture's this way...

She said, her voice was almost like a whisper, it broke my heart that I'm making her feel this way but I can't handle it, I can't deal with it, she can't see me that way.

Her voice made me break down and I started sobbing and crying, I felt so bad and that what it, I begged Jo and ran away, whispering a little _**'I'm so sorry Demi'**_ before leaving.

Demi's POV

The meet and greet was coming to an end and I was really happy, I had met so many amazing fans and we took really cute pictures, it was one of the best meet and greets I had done and I was really proud. There were only a few left and I was excited to see the last girl, waiting in the back with a man that looked like a body guard, I wondered why she had him. Oh well, she seemed in her thoughts and had that thinking face on and it was really cute. I wonder how old she was, i could only see a bit of her and from far but I can clearly see she's really pretty. I was excited to see she was the last one, that way I could maybe talk to her for a bit.

It was finally time for the last Lovatic and it was the one I was super excited for. She kept getting closer and closer without noticing because she was still deep in her thoughts. I wonder what she's thinking about that made her frown like that. Suddenly, she turned around and started pushing her bodyguard out of the way, I had no idea what she was doing. Why was she going towards the back door? She pushed him for a few seconds until I decided to talk to her.

-Um hi it's your turn sweetie.

I wasn't sure what to tell her or how to talk to her but my voice got out softer than ever, even I was surprised with myself.

She turned around so I gave her a tiny timid smile until I noticed her eyes were shining and it wasn't of joy, she had tears slowly crawling down her face. I would;ve given anything to go wipe them for her but somehow my feet weren't allowing me to move, I was too shocked. And hurt.

I didn't know why she was crying, they weren't tears of joy. She wasn't happy to be here, someone probably forced her to come, I can't believe it..she's crying her eyes out and I can't do anything about it because she probably doesn't even like me. But gosh, her lips look so cute and shiny and I wonder what it would be like..kissing her. What the hell is wrong with me, I haven't even met the girl and I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss her.

She's probably straight and it's not like I could just come out and date her. I'm bisexual but people will probably not accept me so I won't even bother..But back to the girl, she broke something in me, and I don't understand why. Why was she here? At last, my voice came back but only a whisper came out, telling her the picture's this way and that was it, she lost it. She started soobing and crying and all I wanted was to hold her in my arms and tell her it'll all be okay. She turned around, begged the guy, pushed him out of the way and as she was running away I heard her mumbling a little apology and she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Demi's POV

And with a blink of an eye, she was gone. I was still standing there, too shocked to say anything and I guess my face gave away my expression becayse the bodyguard came over to me and started to speak.

-Hi, ermm, I'm really sorry about her, she didn't mean to be rude..

-It's fine, I can't obligate her to be here if she didn't want to, I don't even understand why she was here since she seemed so sad to be here.

-What? No,no, you've got it all wrong, she was just too shy to meet you. She loves you so incredibly much and well, she feels ashamed because of her past and the scars on her arms, she felt ashamed of herself. She hates herself to be honest, her image and everything. She looked at you in awe because of how pretty you looked and she couldn't take it anymore.

-Oh, omg she has nothing to be ashamed of! We all have a past and we all made mistakes, she shouldn't feel like that. She looks stunning and I'm not just saying that because I felt obligated to. She's very pretty. What's her name by the way? And why does she have a bodyguard?

-Her name's Nina, I don't know if you're aware but this radio station did a contest and the prize was meeting you at m&g, watching the concert and spending the following day with you.

-Are you telling me she's the girl I'm going to spend my day with tomorrow? Yes of course I know about that contest but I had no idea who I would be spending the day with but wow, I'm really happy it's her. Do you know where she might be right now?

-Probably in the bathroom, and Demi? Take it easy on her, she really looks up to you, she loves you more than anything in the world and after spending 2 days with her, I know just how much she admires you so please don't get angry if she doesn't cooperate with you...

-Don't worry about it.

I smiled at him but internally I was freaking out. I was gonna spend the entire day tomorrow with Nina, that gorgeous girl with beautiful eyes who ran away from me. I'm nervous as hell and anxious. I had to go see her, poor girl, I can't imagine what she must be going through, I couldn't even stop my legs from walking, they had a mind on their own and they led me straight to the bathroom.

I stood in front of the bathroom, not knowing what to say to her when I was going to be in front of her. All I knew was that I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it's all going to be okay. She had nothing to worry about when she was with me. She really intrigued me. She loved me yet she ran away from me. I had never felt this way towards someone, especially not a GIRL. I knew I was bisexual when I was younger because I used to look at both girls and guys, wondering what it would be like to kiss a girl but that had never happened, I've only been with guys. And nobody knew about that, not my family, not Marissa, not my boyfriend Wilmer, nobody. And I don't know why she affected me this much, I mean I am currently in an on and off relationship with Wilmer but she still made me nervous, like A LOT. And it takes so much for me, Demi Lovato, to feel nervous around someone. People are normally nervous around me. Before I even had time to finish my thoughts, before I even thought of something to say, I had opened the door and went inside. I heared sniffing and sobbing but couln't get myself to turn away and leave. She would feel even more embarassed of me ater I see her cry but hell, I wasn't going to let her cry alone.

-Nina? Nina, are you here?

-Please leave me alone.

Her voice was raspy from all the crying, it was so emotional and broken, and it led me to the stall she was in.

-Please Nina, let me in, I promise I won't hurt you.

-I know you won't..

I heard her whispering before going back to sobbing and crying. I couldn't handle it anymore. I yelled at her, authoritatively, knowing this would be the only way she would let me in.

-Nina, either you let me in or I bring my bodyguard and tell him to break the door, it's your choice. And trust me, he's very capable of doing it.

I finally heard the click and she appeared behind the door, hiding herself, ashamed. She was looking down while walking out and her tears were still falling like a waterfall. I couldn't stop myself, I closed the huge gap between us and held her chin up so she would look at me, but I instantly felt myself shiver as I touched her skin. It was so soft. She was now looking at me with her gorgeous eyes, bloodshot and red, tears streaming down her fall. But with all that, she still looked amazing. And I hugged her. So tightly. So damn tightly. I needed her to feel how much I cared about her, even if I haven't even officially met her. The description Joe gave me was enough to enlight a feeling of careness for her. We were having such a moment, her sobbing in my arms and me, well I was lost in my thoughts until she spoke.

-Why are you here? Why are you helping me?

She stepped away from my embrace and looked at me with her wide eyes.

No words came out of my mouth, I just opened it and closed it, my mind was blank. That hug was just pure magic. She spoke again, with her angelic voice.

-You didn't have to, I'm really sorry you had to come out of the meet and greet for me, you shouldn't have. And I'm also sorry for the scene I caused, I really didn't mean to.

My mind finally seemed to find words.

-I know, and you have nothing to apologize for. I wanted to meet you officially, considering the fact we will be spending the day together tomorrow.

I gave her one of my famous smirks and her eyes lit, she chuckled and it was the cutest sound ever. I wanted to spend my days making her chuckle and fall for this beautiful sound.

-I really -

-It's okay Nina, I know a few things about you and why you fled the scene.

-W-whaat how?!

-Joe told me, he's also the one who told me you'd be in the bathroom.

-Oh gosh.

She began blushing and it was the cutest thing ever, I could feel she started becoming quite embarassed so I jumped back in the conversation, letting her know that he didn't say anything embarassing, he just told me about why she ran away and she seemed to relax. I invited her back to the room to get her official picture with me, we took a few other pictures and then she headed back to the crowd and I headed to my changing room to get ready. She was in for a hell of a night, and hopefully a hell of a day tomorrow as well. I was determined to make those two days the best she's ever had and to make her smile all day long. I was getting excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Nina's POV

Here I was, talking to my idol a few seconds ago. She was talking to me but I wasn't really listening. I was mesmerized by her beauty and her eyes. I could get lost forever in her eyes. I was lost daydreaming until I noticed Jo standing in front of me.

-Hey N, you ready?

-Uuuh ready for what?

-You haven't been listening have you?

I shook my head, blushing and buring my face in my arms.

-It's fine aha, it's a good thing I heard what she said ahaha!

-Hah yeah, thanks Jo. So where are we headed? What now?

-Well now, there's the soundcheck that's about to start, then there's the official concert.

-Oh okay cool! I can't wait to see her perform omgg!

-Okay okay N, stop squealing, I have to tell you the rest before you continue killing my ears.

-What what what what what what teeelll meeeeeeeee.

By now, I was squealing and whining like a 5 year old child who was told not to open his Christmas gifts. I was so excited and hyped and well, what can I say, I can't contain my happiness.

-Ughh, I'm stuck with a kid.

I stuck my tongue out and asked him what was he supposed to tell me.

-Demi told you to come hang out with her after her concert and well she probably noticed that you weren't listening to he because she gave me your back stage pass aha.

-WHAT? SHE TOLD ME TO COME HANG OUT WITH HER AFTER THE CONCERT? WHAT IS LIFE?

He started laughing while watching me being crazy and excited me. This was such an amazing feeling. My life couldn't get any better.

So i went to take a seat, waiting for the soundcheck to start. I was a nervous wreck. Finally, my idol is going to perform in front of me. I'm sitting in front of the stage for chris' sake this is insane. Dum dum dum dum, the music tore me from my daydreaming once again. The music has started OMG THE MUSIC STARTED OMG THERE SHE IS LOOKING MAJOR FLAWLESS OMG THIS IS NOT NORMAL MY FEELINGS ARE ABOUT TO EXPLODE. Sorry, it's pretty hard containing yourself when you're front row, in front of a sex-bomb. Good god what she does to me ugh.

A few minutes later and she comes running on the stage, looking as hot as ever. She starts answering the fan questions and some were pretty funny so she starts laughing and god what can i say, her laugh is even ore perfect in person. She made me crack up just with her laugh, this girl makes me so happy I can't even explain it. Every few minutes, she would throw glances towards me and smile. The concert hasn't exactly began yet and it was going AMAZZZINNGG. She made everything in my life better. She was an angel.

She sat down after the questions and began the soundcheck. Her voice, her flawless voice was just pure gold, it was raw and sexy and ugh i can't put it into words. It just seems like perfection. 30 minutes later, the soundcheck was over and Demi had to go change for the concert. She left the stage and I was left speechless. I was lost in my thoughts. I was trying to figure out a way of explaining to Max how it went but how do you put this perfection into words? You just can't, right?

I completely lost my voice and my head during the concert, I was screaming at the top of my lungs. She was singing perfectly, her vocals are out of this goddamn world. She puts on a show like nobody else. I couldn't believe I was really there, it was all so surreal, it felt like a dream. When she sang warrior and skyscraper, I couldn't stop the waterfall, it all started and never stopped. I couldn't stop, how could I? My idol was right in front of me, on her knees, a tear streaming down her face, singing the song that saved my life and the other song that makes me want to fight my demons. I couldn't stop the flow of emotions I was feeling.

Demi's POV

I had to get ready for my concert so I invited Nina to come chill with me after the show but clearly, she wasn't listening to me so I left the back stage pass with Jo and left to get ready. She was so cute, I couldn't wait to get to know her better. I went to get ready and got out for my fan questions and soundcheck. The questions were pretty hilarious and the best part of it was that Nina was standing right in front of the stage, it made me feel so happy. I just wanted to impress her so badly but it doesn't make sense I mean, I still don't get how she can make me feel like that. She's a girl and I'm straight...or I thought I was until she came along. I don't even know what I am, all I know is I wanted to impress her real bad and make her smile. Her smile could light up an entire room.

The soundcheck went fantastic and now came the time to rock it. I went to change and came back to kill it. I was really excited, I always get that thrill when I come to perform. And knowing that this beautiful girl was standing in front of me, looking up at me made me so nervous yet so excited. She made me want to give my 1000% to this show and that's what I did. I still have a few songs left and decided to sing Warrior. As I was scanning the crowd, I spotted her, silently crying, while looking right at me.

Her sight broke my heart, I just wanted to run over to her and hug her. But I acted like nothing, I continued singing at the top of my lungs, giving my absolute best. Then I was feeling quite emotional and went on with Skyscraper. That's when I was near loosing it, she was in tears, they kept flowing and she was looking down. She wasn't looking up at me anymore, she seemed so broken and lifeless. Like nothing was happening around her, like she wasn't in a concert.

She was just there, crying and crying. I decided to skip the 3 remaining songs left on my set list and make a speech to thank my fans for their support. I couldn't continue, seeing her like that was too heartbreaking and well I wasn't doing anything wrong, I had sung more than the song I was supposed to so it's not like I'm taking my fans for granted, I just didn't consider my set list and sang a few different songs.

Finally over, I stormed to my dressing room to change and take a shower before she gets here. While I was heading there, I met Jo in the hall and asked him to lead Nina in my dressing room and that he could leave after that, I was going to take her back home so he didn't need to follow us around. I was really excited. She made me feel so different than anyone else, it was a whole new process in my mind. It was mind blowing.


End file.
